How Many Times?
by LuBob
Summary: Draco is head boy, and naturally Hermione is head girl. They live in a seperate dorm together, but can only be invited into each others rooms. How far will Draco go to get an invite, and win a bet.


**DISCLAIMER: **I solemly swear I own nothing but the plot. I'm just a silly fan girl. Don't sue...I'm pooooooor.

**A/N:** I have always been to err...shy? to put up any of my fan fics, mainly because I think they suck and a couple of my friends have agreed cringe So please reply, but be nice...Constructive Critisism is welcome. Also, yeah I know...its a very popular plot line at the beginning and a fair way few, but it gets better...trust me.

_They keep saying that when you are young, you pretty much know nothing. You don't see the world through the eyes of a "grown up". You are naive and you only care about what is in front of you._

_Well when you are young, you think "no way, I am so not like that", but you are. It's true. When you grow up, you will look back and realise...hey I was a real dick when I was a kid._

_My mum used to tell me that when I was 10 I thought I knew everything. If I knew what something meant, I would ramble on and on about it until someone told me to shut up. If I didn't know what something meant, I would make it up as I go. Some people beleived me, and the people that didnt...well they got a good argument out of me thats for sure!_

_But when I was 11 I became less...stupid. On my 11th birthday a rather short stumpy woman knocked on my door. I opened the door wearing a frilly lace dress with numerous party hats on my head. The woman thrust a letter into my hands, mumbled something about an owl and left._

_Naturally I thought "riiiiight". Then I looked at the letter. It was for me._

_"Just another birthday card...ooh wonder if it has money inside", is exactly what I had said._

_But something even better was inside. It was a letter...3 whole pages of letter. I stIll remember the first half, well...kinda,_

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you (something goes here) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (something else here about supplies) blah...blah blah blah._

_I was 11, what do you expect. I didn't care about what it said! I just looked at it dumbfounded. Me...a witch. The mere idea was ludicrous... I had learnt from books about science. Not witchcraft. It was a devil thing, or so the lady who came to our school had said. My mother had come in and read the letter also, naturally she laughed and tossed it aside as a joke._

_Then another letter had came two days after. And another the day after that. Soon the joke was no longer funny. So we tried to capture on of the owls and write back. We did not succeed._

_Three days before I was due to start school, a rather large man had come to my door. He smelled a little...damp. And he was quite scary looking through the eyes of an 11 year old. His name was Hagrid and he explained everything about Howgwarys to me and my parents._

_Suddenly everything was topsy turvey...Books, supplies, quills and...a wand. And robes, what about robes! I sat up all night reading, then the next night I didn't even sleep. I was facinated! All these things that surely had to be make beleive...were true! On the last night before school, my mother managed to have me in bed, and my wand was hidden so I could do no more damage to the fishbowl._

_We travelled to the station in silence. I was so excited, I couldn't speak. Finally we got to platform nine. For a while we had stood there just...looking. Until eventually a station master whispered to my father "run through the wall there"._

_Hell, if I could make my fish fly out of a bowl with a stick, then I could walk through a wall. So I did. With my eyes closed of course._

_When I had opened my eyes, in front of me was a massive red steam train, buzzing with excited students. I kissed my parents goodbye and loaded my luggage aboard. Train wasn't due to leave for another ten minutes, but I was ready._

_I sat in my carriage watching the other students. My parents waved one last time and left._

_I was alone._

_I was going to a magic school._

_I had just walked through a wall!_

Hermione put her quill down and smiled at the paper. She remembered it so well (except for the letter part!). Her first day, walking through the wall. Getting on the train. Meeting the famous Harry Potter and stepping on a rather large toad.

She grinned and rolled up the parchment. Into the hole behind the 5th brick from the left behind the lion tapestry, there it would be safe.

The idea to write memoirs had come to her last year when she had finished all home work.

"The Amazingly Amazing Life Of Hermione Granger" What a rip. Bestseller no doubt. She laughed to herself and shook her head.

Six years ago she had stepped on that train all excited. Now she was in her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry...and as head girl, how could she complain.

Her grin dissapeared. Ofcourse she could complain. Sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy.

_What on earth would make Dumbledore choose MALFOY as a prefect? Surely the headmaster didn't take bribes. _

Hermione sighed and finished unpacking her trunk into the exclusive and luxorious drawers next to her bed. Then she set the picture of her parents atop the drawers. They didn't move like pictures in the wizarding world. Stationary, they grinned at her relentlessly. She smiled back.

_I'm gonna miss you_

Casually she looked around her room and nodded, neat and in order. Everything was easy to reach and her books were neatly piled according to day and subject. Even her quills were lined up for the week.

"God I'm such a neat freak sometimes", she said aloud.

"I can fix that", a cold drawling voice said from her doorway. She had left the door open. Sighing she turned around.

"Go back to your room Malfoy"

"Oh my dear, why don't you just invite me in, I promise I wont bite", he said with a smirk on his face. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. Even Hermione had to admit, the pose made him look good.

"Yeah right Malfoy, you wouldn't get an invite in a hundred years", she spat at him.

The doors to each of the head boy/girls rooms had magic on them, you could only be invited into anothers room unless the rooms occupant is in grave danger. So the other person, example...Draco at the moment, couldn't get in even if they tried running at the entrance. Hermione had come up with that idea at a prefect meeting after a rather drunk head boy had tried seducing the head girl in her room the previous year.

She walked over to her door and slammed it closed, ignoring the "Stupid Mudblood" that came from Draco's mouth.

_Great start to a great year huh. Why don't they just put a werewolf under your bed and a vampire in your closet._

Sighing, Hermione walked over to her bed and fell backwards into the soft feathery blankets. She smiled. He wouldn't get in her way...no matter what he tried.

"Stupid Mudblood" He mumbled. How dare she slam the door in his face. Did she not know that he was pure.

"Ha, I don't think she cares about your purity", A voice inside his head said.

He smirked and went back to his room. Decorated in green and silver...what a haven. His father didn't even have to pay for this one.

_I bet Snape but in a good word...You can't complain about my grades either._

"Just be good". Snape had said in a letter after he received notice of his new status at the school.

_Good...what word is that? How can I be good with a mudblood to annoy in the next room._

His father had been proud of him...perhaps for the first time in his life. Draco knew he was proud, because he heard his name in a sentance whilst at dinner. Normally he was ignored.

The summer had been one of his best yet, no doubt about that. Voldemort was finally beaten, gone, poof. His father had weaseled his way out of a death sentance (Must to Potter's annoyance) and now their "family" was no longer followed around by death eaters. Crabbe and Goyle's parents had both been killed and the boys had moved to France to stay with relatives. His mother's sister Bellatrix had been killed by their other sister Andromeda during the battle, and blood hate was stronger than ever between the two.

Though there was much hate, and Dumbledore despised Lucious, nothing was said and things seemed normal, like they were before the rise of Voldemort. Mr. Malfoy no longer had reason to be evil. After escaping the death sentance, he wasn't taking his chances. So he was laying low.

Draco's mother wasn't back to normal though, she definatly mourned the death of her sister and often took it out on Draco, lashing out with words that even stung his thick hide. Thus making Draco sulky at times. Though, it was still his best summer. Four girls had shared his bed and many others had tried.

He smirked and threw on some bed clothes. His first day had been a nightmare. Running after first years and teachers. Trying to behave in class. And worst of all...he had to work WITH Hermione Granger.

Nightmare...bloody nightmare.

The smirk slowly wore off his face as he climbed into bed. Surely the next day would be better, maybe he would have time to actually do something constructive.

The light in his room faded to darkness and his eyelids became unbearably heavy. Soon, after staring at the shadows on his wall, he drifted off into a deep and rather dreamless sleep.


End file.
